This project is concerned with the effects of stressors, coping mechanisms, and enduring personality dispositions on psychological and health outcomes. One study examined mature and ineffective coping efforts associated with the prolonged stress of the nuclear accident at Three Mile Island, replicating earlier findings showing an association between Neuroticism and ineffective coping. Another study examined the association of chronological age with defense mechanism scales; the results revealed only modest correlations with age but suggested a consistent picture of older people as more likely to use defenses related to altruism and socialization instead of confrontation. Three studies done this year on age and personality lend support to previous findings of stability: Six- year stability coefficients for both spouse ratings and self- reports were no different among self-perceived personality change groups; adults (N>3,700) did not differ markedly from college students (N>4,200) on most MMPI content dimensions; and age was found to form only a minor part of the spontaneous self-concept in a study of 245 men and women in the BLSA. Another study identified the interpersonal behavior plane of Love and Status in terms of the five-factor model dimensions of Extraversion and Agreeableness. A series of studies called into question the practice of K- correcting clinical and research scales of the MMPI. Three studies on personality and health replicated in a national sample the finding that Neuroticism is not a risk factor for coronary death; identified antagonistic hostility as a predictor of CHD incidence in the MRFIT study; and, unexpectedly, found greater cardiovascular reactivity to stressors among college-aged females.